


two bros, chillin' on the sofa, one foot apart 'cause they're not gay (they're pan)

by Thette



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beach House, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Nudity, Old Married Couple, Over the Knee, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Spit As Lube, grace and frankie has tiny guest roles, just because, leonard snart does not like summer, minor reference to recreational drug use, whiny leonard snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: All Mick wanted for his birthday was a vacation to a beach house. Len is not happy about it, and Mick decides he's had it with the complaining.This one is inspired by the most amazing Mick and Len pornalikes I've ever seen.





	two bros, chillin' on the sofa, one foot apart 'cause they're not gay (they're pan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klep (kleptoandpyro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the ever amazing Kleptoandpyro, betaed by my trusty friend SophiaCatherine.
> 
> Inspired by [this photo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/12b7a7d5d87ac1215cf1a277fcac6bac/tumblr_pftt9mC7P31rnw075o1_1280.jpg) (NSFW: male full frontal nudity without erections), which I captioned with the fic title.

Mick spread his legs even more, letting a little bit of ocean breeze tickle his naked balls. Ah. Naked in the beach house, his partner by his side, and a good book in hand. The Time Machine, this time, and it was hilarious how Wells got everything wrong. Everything. This was close to a perfect day. All he needed was a bonfire for the night, and they'd be set. Len, however, did not seem to enjoy it as much as he did. He was squirming on the sofa.

"Damn beach. I've got sand everywhere. Sand in my ass, and I didn't even get naked until now. I hate sand."

Mick turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Stop whining, Anakin."

That was a hard-hitting insult. Len looked at him in fake shock, clutching at an imaginary strand of pearls, and Mick just smirked and went back to his book. He put his arm up on the back of the sofa, a clear invitation, but Len just wouldn't settle against him. He was still moving, his legs crossing and uncrossing and his hands plucking at things that weren't there. Mick grabbed one of his hands by the wrist, and put it down on his own knee, but Len didn't get the hint.

"Why the beach? Why Coast City? Could have gone to Alaska instead. No active warrants in either place."

"Yeah, sure. One day in a hot car with me, or three days and two border crossings. Whatcha gonna choose, Snart?" Len conceded the point with a half-shrug. "Besides, the neighbours are nicer than bears."

"You mean the woman who shouted 'Why does everyone think I'm not okay with the gays just because my ex husband is one'?" he mimicked in a whiny falsetto. "Yeah, I feel so welcome."

"That was Uptight. Her girlfriend Hippie Chick is nice. Got a batch of pot brownies as a welcome present," Mick said.

"And why haven't I seen any of those?" Len asked, affronted. He withdrew, and sat with one leg under himself, tailor style, sideways on the sofa, so he could stare accusingly at Mick. Mick pulled Len's beanie hat down over his glasses, just because he could. He mostly used contacts, but the heat and sand had made him opt for glasses instead. Mick thought they were cute.

"Because I'm making them into a birthday cake tomorrow?"

Len pulled the beanie from his sore and red scalp, and winced.

"Shoulda used sunscreen, dumbass. And stop your whining, or I'm gonna have to shut you up."

"Yeah? Make me!" The challenge was obvious in his stance and his tone, and Mick was never one to back down. He lifted the brim of his sun hat, and put the reading glasses aside carefully. 

"How 'bout I shut you up with my cock?" His large cock was half-hard just from the idea. "Push into your throat, make you take all I have?"

"Hmm…" Len said, moving in to straddle Mick's lap. One talented hand stroked him fully hard. "Nice cock you've got there…" He looked into Mick's eyes, too intensely, and smirked.

"…would be a shame if something were to happen to it," they both said, in unison, and laughed at the bad joke. Len leaned his forehead on Mick's, spasms of laughter running through his body as Mick stroked his back. He seemed to relax, a bit of the tension he had carried in his shoulders all day mellowing out. They weren't the type of people who apologized, never had been, but Mick knew these jokes were as good as he was going to get.

"You ready to stop being a little bitch?" he asked, knowing full well that the phrase was a bit too crude for Len's tastes.

"Don't wanna," Len replied, his lips trailing along Mick's neck.

Mick lifted his hand, telegraphing his move as a fair warning and not getting any complaints. He smacked his palm down hard on Len's round ass, and Len arched his back, pushing his cheeks into Mick's hand. No audible reaction, not even a gasp. One more stroke, this time on the other cheek, and still nothing. Mick rubbed the muscle, giving it a hard pinch, and that made Len sigh. 

"If that's how it's gonna be," he said, wrestling his partner across his lap, admiring his handiwork. Two large handprints in red, that were already fading. Couldn't have that, no. He rained sharp, short blows quickly over Len's ass, until the redness was there to stay. Not as beautiful as a fire, but the next best thing. He alternated with pinches, strokes and blows, trying to get as unpredictable as possible, to keep Len out of his head.

Len was whimpering softly, his legs tensing up and relaxing with every move Mick made. The insistent erection pressing against the inside of Mick's thigh let him know his partner enjoyed it. Mick pressed his thumb into Len's mouth, and he sucked eagerly. No lube out here, but he knew Len could take one finger with just spit, so used the wet finger to press just inside.

Len was swearing, long stretches of curses with no connecting words muttered and screamed into the sofa. Mick held him down with his arms around his waist, kneaded and slapped his ass with that hand, knowing where this was headed. And sure enough, with just a little bit of pain and a few jerking movements of his hips, Len fell into an orgasm, cock untouched. He laid there, boneless and exhausted. Mick kissed his back, getting little hums in response. He thought about getting up to get aloe cream, but it felt like too much work, and Len was never very keen on accepting physical aftercare.

"Lemme jussst," Len slurred, slipping down to his knees in a movement that seemed too flexible to be quite human. He didn't waste any time, taking as much of Mick's cock into his mouth as he could, and bobbing eagerly for more.

"You're taking it so good, so good for me, Lenny." Mick knew compliments were the way to go, and as always, Len hummed in appreciation and tried even harder. What he couldn't swallow, he stroked with sure hands, one around the base of Mick's cock and the other gently holding his balls. Seeing him like this, the ever so confident Captain Cold naked on his knees before him, it was a rush of power. Mick wanted to run his hands through Len's short hair, but abstained. Didn't want to hurt him for real. Sunburn wasn't fun at all. He pulled him closer by the neck instead, fucking into his mouth. From this point of view, he could see Len's ass, his pretty back and muscled thighs. It didn't take long until he came in Len's mouth, come dribbling from those pretty lips.

Len cleaned it off with a single finger, and licked it suggestively. If Mick had been twenty years younger, he'd be ready to go again. As it was, he just waggled his eyebrows, and Len laughed at him.

"Needed that, I think," Len said. 

"Yeah, you did. Happy birthday to me."

"'S not your birthday until tomorrow."

"And tomorrow, you won't be whining at me at all, am I right?"

Len tilted his head. "Who knows, if this is the response I get?"

Mick pulled him up for a long kiss. "Dick," he said, with as much emotion as he possibly could.

"Asshole," Len replied, lovingly. "Let's go shower. I still have sand all over."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr, where I am [bold-sartorial-statement](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com).
> 
> I love each and every comment, they make my day. I'm just bad at replying.


End file.
